


Lovin' Every Minute of It

by sleep_and_feel_no_pain



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Craig Is Too Quiet, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Some Awkwardness Thanks to Jim, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain
Summary: All Jim wanted was a night to himself and to get some sleep! But he gets far more than that out of tonight.





	Lovin' Every Minute of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> (Belated!) Birthday fic for my gal Synnerxx! She wanted some hot smut including Jim, Chris, and Craig. Hope this fits the bill, chicky! 
> 
> I have this set somwhere around the Vol. 3 era, but really, it could work anywhere. Some mentions of some past stuff with Jimbo and Chris. Lol.
> 
> Kinda awkward, I guess, considering the state of relations with Chris right now, but it is what it is. 
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy this!

 

It’s another of those rare hotel nights on tour, made all the more rare by the fact that Jim has managed to be the odd-man out tonight and ended up with a room all to himself. It’s not something that happens very often at all; in fact, usually it’s Mick that insists on having the single room to himself. But Mick wasn’t so lucky tonight, having been paired with… well, Jim doesn’t even know who Mick was rooming with tonight. It didn’t really matter all that much to him, anyway. He’s got the room to himself and he can sit on his phone if he wants, he can play his guitar if he wants, have the TV on all night. He can do whatever he wants without having someone bitch and moan about it.

But really, all he wants to do is sleep. Slipknot is nearing the end of their touring cycle, and it’s been a grueling trip this time. Well, it always is, really, but for some reason Jim just feels more mentally worn than he has on previous tours. Yes, a night to himself to sort of decompress is just what the doctor ordered.

So when there’s laughter and a loud _thud_ against the shared wall behind his headboard for what seems like the tenth time, he’s more than a little annoyed. He’s tried putting the pillow over his head, tried just ignoring the rowdy behavior of whoever is on the other side of the wall from his room, but it’s just not working. 

Jim sighs heavily and weighs his options. He could call down to the front desk and complain. That’s easy - just pick up the phone and make the call. He could just continue to try to ignore it and hope that whoever it is settles down sooner rather than later. Or…

He’s swinging his long legs over the side of the bed right at the same moment a louder _thump_ and more laughter comes through the wall. Jim can feel his irritation only growing by the moment, and he doesn’t hesitate to make his way out of the door of his room, remembering to grab his own keycard before he does so. The stomp of his bare feet against the carpeted hotel hallway resound as he marches over towards the door to the room next to his.

Before he can even make it all the way over, the door is swinging open and a laughing Chris Fehn, bent at the waist and currently in a headlock courtesy of one Craig Jones, wrestle their way halfway through the open door. 

“CRAIG, FUCK, STOP!” Chris is still laughing, albeit breathlessly, his voice strained, and Jim pauses to stare at them. Chris’ face is turning dark red, so Jim can clearly see that Craig is torquing the hold he has on him, silent as a sentinel as always. Craig’s head raises when he notices Jim standing there, blinking mildly at him.

Jim sighs, and resists the urge to reach up to massage the slight throb at his temples. _Children. He’s on tour with fucking children._ “Hey. Do you think that you two could… fucking… shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep?” Jim’s voice sounds weary even to his own ears, and whatever they hear in it causes Craig to suddenly release Chris from his hold.

Chris straightens up, rubbing at his neck and swatting at Craig a few times before looking at Jim. “Sorry, dude. Are we keeping you up? We were just fucking around.”

“Yes. You keep hitting the wall. And I can hear you laughing. So could you fucking stop?” Jim’s eyebrows draw down a bit in irritation. 

Chris and Craig share a Look. Jim catches it - just a quick glance between the two of them, and they communicate without words. “Aw, don’t be like that, Peachy. Why don’t you come hang out with us for a little while? Or… are you enjoying some…. one-on-one time…?” Chris lets the sentence stretch out in obvious innuendo, and Jim narrows his eyes a little.

“No. I’m trying to fucking sleep, like I said. I’m tired.” Jim can hear the defensive tone to his words, but he can’t help it. All he wants is for them to stop being assholes and agree to calm the fuck down, so he can go back to his room in peace.

“Well, then…” Chris’s face splits with a slightly wry grin. “You can come hang with us for a bit, then. Just for a little while. I promise we will make it worth your while.” 

There it is again, Jim notes. Just a quick little nonverbal glance between Chris and Craig, before Craig disappears back into the room, leaving Chris standing there with him. And despite himself, Jim can’t help but feel a little… _intrigued_. Sure, he and Chris had messed around a bit back in the _Iowa_ days, but haven’t done much since then. And he certainly hasn’t ever done anything with Craig. He knew Chris and Craig had some sort of tour-arrangement together, to relieve some of those long, lonely nights on the road when The Nine only had one another for company. But until this moment, Craig hasn’t ever shown any interest in Jim that he’s seen.

And yet… he’s pretty sure that the implication of Chris’ words, the tone behind them, not to mention the sort of devilish look in his blue eyes, is pretty obvious. 

Chris is inviting him into their bed.

Jim hovers there in the hallway a bit awkwardly, as he always is in situations like this. He wishes he could be more like Corey, or more like Joey - always immediately open and jumping headfirst into situations like this with not even a hint of hesitation. But it’s just not him. He can already feel himself shrink a bit, his posture hunching, and the heat of a blush prickling at his cheeks. He just barely resists the urge to rub his hands together like he does when he gets anxious.

“Uh…”

Chris’ face softens and he reaches out to Jim, turning to put his arm around his waist and urge him towards the door of their room. “Come on, man. We won’t hurt you. I promise.” 

Jim lets himself be led into the room, a little tense now that the tone of their interaction has clearly shifted to the perverse. As he steps across the threshold, he sees Craig, now clad in only his boxers, stretched across his side of one of the queen beds in the room, reclined against the pillows. And there’s… something different about Craig, or more specifically, something different about the way Craig is looking at him now, that tells Jim that he definitely didn’t misread Chris’ invitation. 

“Come on, Peach.” Chris is tugging on his wrist now, and Jim lets him pull him away from the door and lead him over to the bed. “Take a load off.” 

Jim hesitates awkwardly next to the bed Craig is on, watching as Chris climbs into it on his knees, crawling over towards Craig and leaning to whisper something into his ear. Craig smiles, the expression almost wolfish, and he nods slowly, looking over at Jim again and beckoning him into the bed with them.

And oh, how Jim hates the way he feels the heat in his face grow worse, the blush spreading down his neck now. He hesitates a moment longer before he slowly turns to sit down on the edge of the bed. He can hear Chris and Craig shifting around behind him, and even though he knows what they’re likely doing, he’s still mildly surprised when he turns his head to look at them and finds them kissing.

What a sight it is, too. Craig’s hand goes up instantly to cup Chris’ face, taking immediate control of the younger man, his fingers splaying and inching up to slide into Chris’ long hair as their heads both tilt to deepen the kiss. Jim is transfixed, watching them, finding that he’s not even a little surprised that Craig seems to be the one in charge here. He hadn’t really even given thought before this moment to what Craig would be like behind closed doors and in this setting, but somehow, Craig taking charge just makes sense. The soft noises of pleasure Chris makes into the kiss find their way into Jim’s blood, heating it in his veins and sending it south, his cock twitching to life in his pajama pants.

He blinks when the kiss ends and they both look his way expectantly. Chris’ voice is softer now, his eyes a bit glazed with desire, and it only serves to make the burning lust starting to work its way through Jim’s system more intense. “Come here, Peach,” Chris says softly, and he reaches his hand out to invite him into the fold.

Jim inches his way onto the bed, turning more fully towards them and scooting across. Chris reaches out to urge him closer as soon as he’s in reach, and Jim lets his eyes flutter closed as Chris’ lips find his own in a soft kiss.

It’s always been easy, with Chris - no weirdness between them despite their past involvement, and it’s no different now as they fall together again and Jim lets Chris maneuver him around so that he’s between himself and Craig, the kiss not breaking just yet as he feels Chris’ hand work its way beneath the tee he’s wearing to slide along his skin. Jim lets out a soft noise as those questing fingertips find one of his nipples, a sharp nail grazing across it, making his body jolt with the quick zing of pleasure. Behind him, he feels another set of hands run across his back, over his shirt, rubbing firmly but soothingly. 

Jim can’t help the way he trembles, unsure of how exactly this is gonna go, when Chris breaks the kiss and smiles at him. “Just relax,” Chris whispers, “let us take care of you.”

Clothes are quickly rid of bodies and chucked to the floor at the side of the bed, and almost before Jim knows it, Chris is urging him over Craig with an impish smile. Jim hesitates again at the way Craig is staring at him, a dark fire deep in the depths of those eyes, his awkwardness choosing this moment to rear its ugly head again. 

“Go on,” Chris says softly, patiently. “He won’t hurt you.” Gentle hands guide Jim’s much larger frame, and Jim lets it happen, lets Chris move him so he’s between Craig’s parted thighs. Jim realizes he’s never actually been this close to Craig’s face in all the time he’s known him, and he hates how self-conscious it makes him as Craig just continues to stare at him, unblinking. It’s positively unnerving in this setting that Craig is so silent, and Jim finds it’s only making him feel more ungraceful than usual. 

Craig must have sensed all of this, Jim notes, because he reaches up with a gentle hand and pushes Jim’s bangs away from his face, giving him a soft smile before he leans closer, slowly, slowly, almost like he’s silently asking for permission to kiss him.

The kiss is much more tender than Jim could have ever anticipated, and beside him, he hears Chris make a soft noise of appreciation as they fall together. Craig’s lips gently part his own, his head tilting, and again, Jim just lets it happen, lets Craig lick the seal of his lips open and press his tongue inside his mouth, their tongues dancing slowly together, and Jim’s mind is a little blown that he’s actually kissing Craig like this. That Craig is kissing him. 

He’s so wrapped up in the wonder of this that he loses track of Chris until he feels strong hands grip his hips and pull them upwards a bit, arching Jim’s back. Jim makes a soft noise of surprise, and then a larger one which turns to a moan as he feels the wet slipperiness of Chris’ tongue trace the cleft between his cheeks, making his hips jerk a bit as a shot of pleasure hits his system. Craig’s hands wrap around him, pressing his top half down just a bit as their kiss breaks, and he watches Craig’s face relax with pleasure as his torso presses down against Craig’s cock. He can feel it, hard and pulsing, between their bodies, and the soft murmur of pleasure Craig lets out only makes everything that much hotter as Chris’ tongue finds his entrance, lapping at it until Jim is pushing his hips back against him with a soft, pleading whine.

Craig’s touch gets a bit more firm now, pressing him down again as Craig’s hips rise to meet him, grinding his cock against him, and Jim’s breath leaves his lungs in a stuttered gasp at the way it feels, at the obvious pleasure painted across Craig’s face. Jim’s neck is a bit torqued back to be able to see it, but he can’t make himself look away, in awe of that look and the fact that he’s the one who put it there. His train of thought is derailed seconds later, however, when Chris’ tongue finds its way inside of him, and he cries out, his forehead pressing against Craig’s chest now as he loses himself in the wicked things Chris starts to do to him. There’s so much going on at once that Jim can’t even take it all in: Chris working him open with his tongue, Craig’s hips rising up to grind against him, his own cock throbbing between his thighs. 

Long minutes pass, each moment bringing him down a bit more into the pleasure flooding his body, and he feels Chris’ fingers, wet now, press against his entrance. “Gonna get you ready…” Chris whispers, and Jim nods, his hips pressing back in invitation. 

“Please…” Jim hears himself whine, breath hot against Craig’s chest. 

He hears a soft rumble of a growl reverberate in Craig’s chest, and he can’t help but shiver at the sound. He’s distracted by it for only a moment though, before he’s crying out again as Chris’ fingers work their way inside of him, and he jolts a bit as he feels cold liquid he can only assume is lube hit his heated flesh as Chris starts to work him open further. 

Craig growls again, and pushes firmly on Jim’s shoulders, shoving him down a bit now. Jim takes the hint he knows he’s being given, shifting his body down a bit and supporting himself with one hand braced against the mattress, his other circling Craig’s cock at the base. He takes just a moment to feel its heavy weight in his hand, to feel the pulse of Craig’s length, before he swallows it down obediently when Craig’s hips rise insistently towards his face. 

He sucks hard, his head rising and falling as best he can over Craig’s cock, the rhythm suffering as Chris adds another finger, and another, inside of him, the burn making him whine as he’s stretched further than he’s accustomed to being normally. Jim moans and writhes, his hips rocking back into Chris’ hand harder, demanding more, needing more.

Craig’s fingers tangle in his hair and tug none-too-gently, and Jim cries out, the sound muffled around Craig’s cock. Craig takes full advantage, taking this moment to shove forward firmly with his hips, making Jim gag just a little as Craig’s cock is shoved into the back of his throat. Jim’s eyes water, but he loves the rough treatment, shivering with it as his cock throbs harder between his legs. The sweep of Chris’ fingers over his sweet spot do nothing to help him control himself and not lose it too early. Already he can feel the pressure mounting deep inside of him, his heavy balls drawing up tightly as his body prepares for release.

All too soon, Chris’ fingers pull free of his body, and Jim clenches, whining in displeasure. “Shh, I told you… we’re gonna take care of you,” Chris voice is still soft, and he lets Chris reach down, pulling his mouth off of Craig’s cock.

Jim is a ruined mess already, he can feel it. Can feel the desperate longing clawing holes in the pit of his stomach, can feel how tense and flushed he is with it. His body is pliable, malleable, and he lets Chris and Craig maneuver him around how they want him. Soon he’s straddling Craig’s hips, and he can hear Chris spitting out the wrapper of the condom he’d just torn into. Jim waits as Craig’s hands move to grip his hips firmly, nails digging into his skin as Chris undoubtedly rolls the latex down over Craig’s length, and then together, Chris and Craig guide him down on Craig’s cock. Another louder, stuttering gasp leaves Jim’s lips as his lashes flutter, the feel of Craig’s girth filling him up sending shocks of pleasure shooting up his spine. He slowly sinks down on it, pausing once he’s fully seated, panting shakily as he sits up, one hand bracing against Craig’s chest. His eyes slowly open, looking down at Craig, finding him looking up at him through eyes slitted with pleasure.

After taking a moment to adjust, Jim’s hips give a small roll, and he moans as he feels the throb of Craig’s cock deep inside of him. He repeats the motion, again and again, building a rhythm, the pleasure mounting inside of him again as he slides up and down on Craig’s length. 

Chris presses against Jim’s back, his arms sliding under his arms and around his chest to pinch and tweak his nipples, the sharp sting of pain adding an accent note to the pleasure swimming in his veins. “Good, hm?” Chris whispers, his hot breath tickling Jim’s ear. Jim nods, only able to moan in response, his head turning towards Chris, trying to kiss him, so lost in the pleasure that he can barely think straight.

A soft chuckle escapes Chris’s lips. “Can I be inside you, too?” he whispers softly. Jim’s mouth drop open at the request, not having expected it, but he finds himself immediately agreeing to it even though he’s only done it two other times in his life. He’s too far gone to refuse it now. He just wants more, more, more.

Craig’s hands clamp down on his hips to still him, and he sees the shimmer of heat in Craig’s eyes as Craig stares up at him. He can feel Craig’s cock, still buried deep inside of him, throb and pulse, and can feel how tense Craig’s body is beneath him - almost as tense as his own. But Jim knows he will have to relax himself if Chris is gonna do what he has planned.

Jim whimpers softly, feeling pent up and desperate for relief, shivering as the warmth of Chris’ body leaves his back. He can hear Chris moving around behind him, and hear the soft gasp as Chris lubes himself up well, and Jim squirms impatiently, just wanting him to hurry. “You ready?” Chris whispers, pressing back against him again.

“Please… please, just do it… fuck…” Jim might’ve been a little embarrassed at how desperate he sounds now if he had enough brain cells to piece together to be so. But for the moment, all he can do is tremble, squirm around a bit on Craig’s cock, causing Craig to dig his nails into his hips again and growl softly again, this time the sound edged with a soft warning. Jim’s hips immediately still obediently, his breath catching in his lungs as he feels Chris press on his back a bit, leaning him forward over Craig a bit to get the right angle.

Jim’s breath leaves his lungs in soft gasps as he feels Chris’ cock head press against the spot he and Craig are joined, and he works to relax, trembling harder as he feels Chris breach him after a few moments of the steady push of Chris’ hips. He takes in deep gulps of air as he fights the instinctual urge to clamp down against the intense burn of the intrusion of having both of them inside. But slowly, slowly, Chris makes it all the way inside, and Jim feels so full, so stretched, the sensation so intense he fears for a moment he might actually black out just from this. Chris stills inside of him, and Craig’s grip on him relaxes, the three of them tense and silent now except for their heavy breathing.

“Fuck…” Chris breathes after a moment. “You okay, Peach?”

Jim whimpers, feeling a tear travel down one of his cheeks at the intensity of the act. “Mhm,” he manages after a moment, nodding. “Please….”

“You go when you’re ready.” Chris whispers, and Jim’s thankful for that, thankful that they aren’t just going to start pounding into him immediately. He’s more thankful still for the way Chris’ and Craig’s hands start to slowly slide over his heated, sweaty skin, soothing motions which help him relax. 

After what feels like an eternity, Jim gives a small, experimental roll of his hips, just a slight movement that makes them all three groan in pleasure. Jim is distantly surprised at the loud noise Craig had let out, but he can’t focus too much on that when he can feel every minute pulse and twitch of the two cocks buried deep inside of him, stretching him to capacity, making him feel breathless and helpless. He dares a larger movement, his body relaxing into the sensations further, and feels Chris move as well, making him cry out as the burn of being so stretched melts into intense pained-pleasure. 

They all three find a rhythm together, a mass of limbs and torsos writhing against one another, hips rolling and thrusting, and Jim simply can’t control himself, can’t control the loud, helpless, desperate noises forcing their way out of his throat. He’s barely able to hold on long enough to make it last a few minutes before the duel sensations of their cocks sliding inside and out of him alternately do him him completely. His cock gives a hard twitch against his stomach before he’s coming hard, covering Craig’s torso in huge jets of his seed, a shriek of bliss leaving him as the huge wave of pleasure topples him, tossing him head over heel as he rides it out, writhing between Chris and Craig.

Chris follows him moments later, hips pressing harder into him as he lets out a low moan, his forehead pressing between Jim’s shoulderblades as the pleasure sings through him, and beneath Jim, Craig lets out a deep grunt as his hips give one final deep thrust, coming inside of Jim’s pliant body as well. 

They writhe together for a few more moments, limbs twitching, gasps and moans coloring the air before they all sink down into a crumpled heap of bodies. All silent again, save for their heaving breaths as they all try to recover.

“Mmm.” Chris hums, first to move, first to force himself to untangle from the throng, gently withdrawing from Jim’s body with a soft hiss. Jim whimpers in response, unable to help twitching on top of Craig, his inner muscles clenching and making Craig growl lowly in response. Jim can hear Chris moving around, and he cracks his eyes open from where his head has landed against Craig’s shoulder to watch Chris tie off the used condom and toss it aside before sliding from the bed. 

Jim might’ve blacked out then, he’s not quite sure. But the next thing he’s aware of is his body being gently lifted off of Craig and moved to his back on the mattress. He makes a soft noise, his eyes cracking open again. “Hmm?”

“You okay, Peach?” Chris starts to gently clean him off with a warm washcloth, and Jim jerks a bit in response, his head lolling to the side to look first at Chris and then at Craig. 

“Mm. Mhm. Yeah.” Jim smiles drowsily, and Chris smiles at him.

“Good. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we’ll go get pancakes.” Chris says, voice still soft and rather sleepy as well.

“Pancakes.” Craig repeats in his own sleepy tone, and he rolls towards Jim, laying against him but not quite cuddled in, his eyes closing.

“That’s right.” Chris chuckles, laying down next to Jim’s other side, cuddling into him.

Jim can’t help but smile, and think about the irony of the fact that all he’d wanted for tonight is to have a room to himself and sleep. This, he decides before sliding off into sleep, was much, much better.


End file.
